RWBY: The Gold Trailer
by Keyote
Summary: Just an idea I had on what a Jaune focused trailer for RWBY could have been like if one had been made before the start of the series.


**RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth**

 _ **Prelude:**_

 **RWBY: The "Gold Trailer"**

 _ **(slow, somber music begins to play)**_

 _In the small village, the simple peasant folk go about their daily chores and task as dark clouds begin to cover the sun, signaling the coming of a storm._

 **As the light fades,**

 **as darkness falls...**

 _Beyond the village borders was the forest, dark and imposing. Within the dark came the red glow of eyes. One set, two set, on and on. A creature then appears, stepping out into the open. A Beowolf, an alpha._

 **the people hear,**

 **the demon's howl...**

 _The alpha rears back, howling loud and clear, bringing more of its kind out into the open. The people in the village turn, looking towards the forest, seeing more and more Beowolf's emerge. A woman screams, causing everyone to panic._

 _ **All cries for naught,**_

 _ **before the fear they wrought...**_

 _The creatures charge forth, into the village, as the people run in terror. Guards appear, trying to fight against the invasion of the beast; quickly being overwhelmed by their numbers, many being cut down by their steel like claws._

 _ **Who then shall stand,**_

 _ **as the hope of Man...**_

 _From the second floor window of an inn, a figure wearing armor looks out, seeing all the carnage. Outside, a woman backs against the inn's entrance, screaming, as a Beowolf bares down on her. Above, the window shatters as the figure comes leaping out, coming down on top of the Beowolf, impaling its head with his sword sheath.._

 _ **Become the light,**_

 _ **shining Gold...**_

 _Sensing the death of one of their own, the other Beowolf's turn their attention to the new arrival. Several howl before they all begin to charge him. The hooded man just smiles as he stands tall and pulls the sheath from out of the now dead beast. He then pulls the sword out of the sheath, causing it to fold out into a shield. He then readies himself as they beast charge at him_

 _ **(music speeds up, gaining more energy)**._

 _ **As a knight of Arc, this truth you pledge,**_

 _ **to protect the all until your death...**_

 _He sends his sword slashing fast and hard, striking down one of the beast, then quickly cutting down another before charging forward. He uses his shield to bash one Beowolf which was leaping at him, sending it flying back into another before spinning, swing his blade low to cut the legs of a third Beowolf out from under it._

 _ **Go beyond the fear and despair,**_

 _ **and become a beacon for the fair...**_

 _Off in the distance, he sees a Beowolf baring down on a girl who had fallen in her attempt to flee. Knowing he wouldn't reach her in time by running, he instead sends his sword flying, spinning fast through the air, nailing the Beowolf in its head. He then charges forth as another Beowolf comes to stand between him and his sword and lunges at him, forcing him to raise his shield, then sending it slamming down to alter its motion. He then jumps onto the beast, using his own momentum to roll across the top of its body before landing and reaching his sword._

 _ **Be their shield, shine with light,**_

 _ **and banish the evil back into the night...**_

 _As he takes his sword in hand, he hears a howl, making him turn just in time for a Beowolf to slam into him, sending him falling onto the ground with it immediately getting on top of him, trying to bite into his flesh. After a moment, he manages to kick it off and stand in time to dodge another lunge, sending his sword stabbing into its back._

 _ **As their sword, strike swift and true,**_

 _ **and cut down all the foes you see before you...**_

 _Several more Beowolf's try to attack the knight, each falling quickly as one final one tries to attack him from above but only ends up being cleaved in half for its efforts. Still, more and more appear, surrounding the knight, his eyes darting back and forth, trying to anticipate which one will make the first move._

 _ **(music begins to slow)**_

 _ **Shine Gold, (pause)**_

 _A howl draws his attention as the alpha Beowolf emerges from amongst the others, stepping out before the knight._

 _ **Shine Gold, (pause)**_

 _It turns its head, growling something that makes the rest step back. Clearly, it wanted to kill the knight on its own, without interference. It turns its attention to the knight who was only to happy to accommodate its wish._

 _ **Shine Gold, (pause)**_

 _ **as Light...**_

 _The knight and the Beowolf charge one another; the knight striking out with his blade which gets defected by the Grimm while its own slash is blocked by the knight's shield. This dance continues on for several moments before the Alpha pulls an unexpected move and does an upward swipe which knocks the knight's shield up, out of his hand, catching him off guard and allowing the Beowolf to then kick him, sending him back onto his back, sliding along the ground several feet. This also sends his sword flying from his other hand._

 _Stunned for only a second, he recovers and tries to move only for the Alpha to pounce him; bringing its head down and biting into his left shoulder. The pain was intense but he keeps his scream of pain inside as he struggles to break free of the jaws._

 _A whistling sound is heard, quickly followed by something flying through the air, striking the Alpha's head. This makes it break from biting into the knight, looking at the girl from before who had thrown the rock at it, trying to help the knight who was fighting for them. The knight, knowing this was his only chance, kicks the Beowolf off him and scrambles over to his sword, taking it back into his hand as he stands and turns to see the Alpha leaping at him, ready to finish the job it had started just moments before._

 _Knowing it was now or never, the knight puts all his power into one final swing, his blade slicing the Alpha in half. Their dance was over. Though his vision was blurring and his legs wobbly due to his injury, he shows know weakness as he turns and looks at the remaining Beowolf._

 _The Beowolf look at each other, then at the knight, staring at him for a few moments before they did something unexpected. They turned away and made their retreat from the village. Anything that could kill their Alpha wasn't worth the risk of fighting for them or so the knight assumed._

 _The knight was tired, drained, and wanted nothing more than to fall back onto the ground and rest. But there would be time enough for that later as he still had something to do. He raises his sword high over him, proclaiming his, no, Man's victory this day. The people of the village come out of hiding, running towards the knight, cheering his name. The knight smiles at them, sharing their joy._

Jaune's eyes open, the dream still fresh in his mind as his eyes look around, confused as to where he was. It only takes a moment to for his head to clear and he remembers. He was at home, in his bedroom, in his bed. Sitting up, he stretches and yawns. He lets out a sigh as he gets out of bed, moving over to a nearby shelf where figurines rested, resembling knights and Grimm, facing each other. His features become sad as he looks at the knight figurines and recalls the dream, both reminding him of the truth he already knew.

 _ **If only I could be,**_

 _ **like the me within my dreams...**_

Maybe one day, someday, his dream will become his reality.

 **Fin...**

 **AN: And so ends my idea on how a Jaune trailer could go if Rooster Teeth had ever made one for him (and the rest of Team JNPR too). Technically, his trailer should be titled the "Yellow" trailer do to Jaune's color technically being yellow. Obviously, Yang has already claimed that color though "Gold" would be more fitting as she is Goldilocks after all but I digress.**

 **The song used here is of my own creation. I hope you all found it fitting as writing lyrics for music really isn't something I'm good at.**

 **Anyways, I've also had ideas for trailers focusing on Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren.**

 **With Pyrrha, her's would be titled the "Bronze Trailer" and would show her fighting in one of the tournaments she has won, likely the one prior to her coming to Beacon. She would be going through the gauntlet, facing off against 11 to 15 other opponents at once. The song would be about her impressive skill and title as the champion, this invincible warrior capable of overcoming any and all challenges before her yet also bring to light her feelings of being on a pedestal and how that makes her feel isolated, wanting nothing more than to have people in her life who see her as her and not as a champion they can't approach.**

 **Ren's would be called the "Jade Trailer" and start with a shot of Ren sitting at the center of a dojo before everything except Ren fading to black then turning into an open field (or some other location) and Grimm appearing, surrounding him, then attacking him. Ren would be seen using his weapon though it would mainly be showing off his hand to hand skills, his peaceful and fluid fighting style. At then end, we return to the dojo, revealing that the fight before had been nothing more than image training within his mind while he had simply been moving his body accordingly based on the images his mind was producing. The music would be more simple, possibly not even including lyrics; fitting in with the serene and passive nature Ren has going on.**

 **Nora trailer would be called...well, I'm not sure to be honest. Maybe "Pearl Trailer" or "Opal Trailer?" Any ideas or suggestions would be welcomed. Anyways, her trailer would be very lighthearted and filled with energy, joyful. We would see her walking down a path, maybe holding a plate of pancakes which she's eating. Grimm would appear and try to attack her though she avoids each and everyone one of them without effort, nor does she seem to acknowledge them as she's lost in her own world. It's only when the plate gets knocked from her hands and the pancakes end up on the ground does she respond to the Grimm and reacts to them in a way only Nora would, by going bat shit crazy with her weapon against them. The music would either be pop, rap, or heavy metal (or a combination of two of them based on where in the trailer we're at). What do you think would work with her? The trailer would end with Ren showing to get her.**

 **I'm not sure yet if I'll make any of these trailer. It'll depend on if any of you would like to see them AND (more importantly) I can write good, or at least decent, lyrics for the songs. We'll see what happens.**

 **Any hoot, till next time, nates...**


End file.
